cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Protection Agency Declaration of Neutrality
The Green Protection Agency Declaration of Neutrality superseded the Green Protection Agency Recognition of Neutrality Agreement on February 21, 2009. GPA Declaration of Neutrality The Principles and Values of the Green Protection Agency (GPA) require that all GPA nations are legally bound to pursue friendly and impartial conduct toward all other nations and Alliances and maintain strict military and political neutrality and non-intervention. The Signatories of this Declaration recognize these Principles and Values and agree to the following conventions: Section I - Non-aggression *a. No GPA nation will take part in any non-defensive military or spying action against any other nation. *b. No nation of a non-GPA signatory will take part in any non-defensive military or spying action against any GPA nation. Section II - Non-intervention *a. No GPA nation will intervene, either politically or militarily, in any conflict that does not directly involve the GPA or a GPA nation. *b. No GPA nation will knowingly provide financial, military, or technology aid to a non-GPA nation involved in a war, or a nation whose Alliance is involved in a declared war. If a GPA nation is party to a Technology or Donation deal, the aid payment will be postponed, in accordance with GPA rules, until the war ends, at which time the deal will be concluded. *c. Nations of a non-GPA signatory will not knowingly provide financial, military, or technology aid to a nation involved in a war against a GPA nation or a nation whose Alliance is involved in a declared war against the GPA. Section III - Free Resource Trade *a. All signatories are free to establish resource trades with any nation of any alliance and on any Team. *b. No GPA nation may use trade sanctions against any nation unless it is in response to a direct hostile action. *c. No nation of a non-GPA signatory may use trade sanctions against any GPA nation unless it is in response to a direct hostile action. Section IV - Violations *a. Nations of any signatory found in violation of any of these convention shall be subject to punishment in the form of reparations. The amount of the reparations shall be commensurate with the harm caused. *b. If the offending nation cannot or will not pay the reparations, then the nation’s Alliance will be responsible for the payment. *c. Any GPA nation found in violation of these conventions will be subject to additional punishment as provided for in GPA Laws. Signatories :For signatories of previous versions see: Assenters of the Green Protection Agency Recognition of Neutrality Agreement Current Signatories *Christian Coalition of Countries *Confederatio Aesir *Doombird Doomcave *Farkistan *Federation of Armed Nations *Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *Green Old Party *Invicta *League of Small Superpowers *Libertarian Socialist Federation *Mortal Wombat *Mostly Harmless Alliance *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *Non Grata *North Atlantic Defense Coalition *North Atlantic Treaty Organization *Oceania *Order of the Black Rose *R&R *Random Insanity Alliance *State of Unified Nations *The Democratic Order *The Legion *The Phoenix Federation *The Templar Knights *United Sovereign Nations *Viridian Entente *Supernova-X Category:Treaties Category:Open treaties Category:Green Protection Agency Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance